


I Love You

by Kelvindalegirl



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelvindalegirl/pseuds/Kelvindalegirl





	1. Chapter 1

“Cormoran........ I love you.”

“There. I’ve said it.”

Strike was mid way to bringing his pint to his lips for another gulp when he heard these words. He slowly dropped his arm, together with the glass, back onto the table.

”What...... ?”

”I think you heard me.”

Robin’s heart was beating so fast, it was leaping and she feared she might collapse with palpitations. She dipped her gaze down to her white wine, where her fingers were tightly gripped on the stem of the glass.

Strike thought for a few seconds, staring at Robin in sheer disbelief.

”Yeah, but I’m not quite..... erm..... getting it.”

Strike kept his eyes on Robin’s face for some clue as to what was going on.

”Is this some sort of test or something?”

”No.”

”No?? Then.......?”

”Yes, I have just told you that I love you. And it’s not a joke.”

Robin lifted her eyes again. Strike met her steady look with his own perplexed one. He gave a nervous laugh as he looked around, desperately praying for some understanding.

”Robin, are you alright? I mean....,” he paused, running his hand through his hair in a familiar gesture, “.... are you feeling ok?”

”I am perfectly well Cormoran. But I’ve just gotten so tired of hiding my feelings. It’s so exhausting. So, I’ve just decided to stop it all and tell you. It’s that simple.”

Robin continued to examine her wine glass in some detail. Strike sank the rest of his pint, cursing the Gods who had rendered him speechless.

“I don’t expect you to say anything. I really don’t. You’re shocked, of course. But I’ve managed to get this...... this thing off my chest and that’s that.”

Robin straightened up and drained her glass. “Well, I’ll be off then. I’ll see you two weeks on Monday.”

At that, Robin rose from her seat, fixing her handbag over her shoulder. “Night then.”

Strike sat there as though he was paralysed, both of limbs and tongue. He was frantically trying to push some words out of his mouth, words which were refusing to budge. He was desperately trying to move his legs out from behind the small table, legs which stubbornly remained still.

By the time his call of “Robin,” spluttered out from his lips, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Answer the phone Robin, answer the phone, answer the fucking PHONE!_

”Your call cannot be taken at the moment. Please leave your message after the tone...... Bleep.”

”Robin, can you please call me back. You know I can’t catch up with you on foot. So please, call me, please.”

_Answering machines. Ggggrrrrr, I hate those fucking things._

Strike was now hobbling down Charing Cross Road, recovering his breathing, which was a bit heavier than normal. The brain signals had finally made it to his legs and he had hurried out of The Tottenham in pursuit of Robin. He knew it was fruitless really. Robin would probably be on a train by now, hurtling homewards. Nevertheless, he had walked at his top speed, almost ran, to try to reach her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! What in God’s name am I supposed to do now? Just go home and go to sleep like normal? Yeah, like that’s really going to happen._

Strike stopped in a shop doorway and pulled out his cigarettes. He lit up and sucked one half way down before he formed another thought. Nothing but fuzz was coming out of his brain. He finished his cigarette and lit another.

_Think, you moron. For fuck sake, think._

_Ok. Robin said she loves me. She said it wasn’t a test and it wasn’t a joke. So knowing Robin as I do, that means she meant it. She wouldn’t say something so explosive otherwise. She wouldn’t. She couldn’t._

_And....... she said she was tired of hiding it, which means she has felt this way for a period of time. Really? But for how long?_

_Really? I just can’t believe this. I’m going to waken up soon and this will all have been a dream. Or would it be a nightmare?? Yeah, I think the waking up bit would be the nightmare._

_I need to do something. Now. Fucking right now. I’ll never sleep tonight. I can’t even go home. I’ll just have to stand here and smoke all night._

_Robin. Fucking doing my head in. As usual. As bloody usual. Drops an atomic bomb and then goes on holiday for a fortnight! What the fuck?_

_Right. I might as well go back to the pub. At least I might get a seat. And another drink. And some more. And maybe some extra fags..._

Strike turned out of the doorway and headed back to the pub. There was a cold wind, but strangely he didn’t feel it, his mind utterly consumed by a tornado of conflicting emotions. He had just reached the smokers’ haven outside the door of The Tottenham, when his phone rang. Strike pulled the screeching object from his pocket.

”Robin? Thank fuck. Where are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m nearly home Cormoran. I’m just walking along my street.”

”Can you come back? Or I’ll come to you? I need to see you.”

”I don’t really have the time. My flight is at 8 in the morning and I haven’t packed yet.”

”Flight? Where are you going?”

”Where am I going?? I’m going on holiday. Surely you remembered.......”

”Yeah, I know you’re on holiday. But I thought you were going up north, to Yorkshire.”

”No, I’m going to the south of France first and then up to Yorkshire later.”

”Oh, right.”

”I did tell you all this Cormoran....”

”Yeah sorry, I know, I just didn’t pick it up right. Sorry.”

”It’s fine.”

“Who are you going with?”

”Naomi, from hockey.”

”Whereabouts?”

”Nice to start with, and then to Monaco and Cannes and maybe some other places.”

”Sounds great.”

”Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.”

”Robin, listen, I really need to see you. Can I come to yours?”

”Erm........ look....... Corm, you don’t have to come. I said I’m not expecting you to say anything. I’m not expecting anything at all. I’ll see you when I’m back. It’s fine.”

”No it fucking isn’t fine Robin. It might be for you, but I came after you to the Tube station and now I’m here at the pub again, about to smoke and drink myself to death, so if I don’t see you now, you might be coming back from holiday to a dead body behind the office door!”

”Aw fook off, you. It’s not that bad.”

”It is.”

”Is not.”

”It IS! Please, can I come to yours? Now? You’ll still have time to pack.”

“You haven’t seen me packing!”

”For Christ sake, stop joking around. I’m serious. I am getting in a taxi right now....”

”Wait..... why can’t we just talk now? On the phone?”

”Because.”

“Because why?”

”Cos it’s not fair. You got to say your bit face to face. Now it’s my turn.”

”You can see me face to face when I’m back....”

”In more than two weeks? I just told you, I’ll probably be dead by then. Come on Robin, you can’t just say what you said and then hop off like it was normal conversation.”

”Yeah, I know it was a bit of a surprise....”

”Surprise? Really?”

”Oh don’t be sarcastic Corm. I don’t have the energy for it tonight.”

”Oh great, but you had enough of it earlier to completely pull the rug from under me, didn’t you? Oh, but that’s fine, that’s ok, that’s allowed.”

”Was it really such a shock to you?

”Yes Robin, it was.”

”Truthfully? Cos I thought...... well maybe I hoped..... that it wouldn’t be a shock..... that..... oh fook it....... never mind. I have to go Corm. I’ll see you after my holiday. Bye.”

”NO! Don’t hang................ up.”

_FUCK. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck...._

Strike moved to the edge of the street, searching frantically for the yellow light of an available cab. He could see one in the distance, about a hundred yards away. It slowly moved towards him, but suddenly pulled in, taken by someone else.

_Fucking bastard!_

He renewed his search and he saw a familiar black cab coming in the opposite direction. He flung out his arm and the taxi slowed and turned around in front of him. He immediately opened the door and scrambled in.

”Tooting, please.”


	4. Chapter 4

Robin continued her walk home.

_Oh Christ, what have I done? I didn’t really think this through, did I? Cormoran wasn’t supposed to do this. I thought he would either react straight off, or he wouldn’t say anything at all. But this stuff is now somewhere in between and I don’t know what to do!_

_Bugger. I’m gonna have to do something or Cormoran will hunt me down anyway! Fook._

Robin had reached her front door, but now loitered outside. She pulled out her phone again.

”Hi Cormoran?”

”Yeah?”

”Where are you?”

”In a taxi. On the way to see you.”

”Shit.”

”Erm....... gee, thanks for that Robin.”

”No, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. I’ve just realised how much I’ve screwed this up.”

”What exactly d’you mean?”

“I just wanted to say how I felt, get it out in the open. I thought that this might be a good time, cos....... erm...... I..... I could say it and then go on holiday knowing that I’d managed to do it and have some peace of mind I guess. Shit, that doesn’t sound right. It sounds like something I’ve ticked off on a checklist. That’s not what it is. It’s not something trivial. But, I also thought that you were likely to just.... I dunno..... probably say nothing and then you could think about it while I was gone.”

”Am I making any sense?”

“Not really Robin.”

”Shit........ I’m sorry. This isn’t how I imagined it at all. I’m really sorry Corm.”

”Listen, I’m on my way to you now. We can talk more when I get there. Put the kettle on or something.”

”Yeah, ok.”

”See you soon.”

_Right you stupid fucker, what are you going to do when you get there? What’s the plan? Plan?? Christ, how can you plan for this? What do you say when a woman has just laid out her feelings for you, plain as day, and probably using every last ounce of her courage? What’s the best response? What are the fucking words I should be saying?_

_Why is my heart going like the clappers? Why do I feel like I might vomit and shit myself at the same time?_

_Oh Jesus fuck, I think this is her street._

”Number 42 please....”


	5. Chapter 5

Strike paid the cab driver and found himself on the pavement outside number 42. The house was illuminated with many lights. It didn’t seem that Robin was alone.

_Shit. An audience. That’s all I fucking need._

After a few moments of deep breathing, Strike pressed the doorbell. The door was opened to reveal a young man in his 20s.

”Hello!”

”Hello. Is Robin about?”

”Sure, come in.”

The young man beckoned Strike to enter the house and then shouted for Robin.

”Just come in here,” he gestured towards a living area, with a very large tv. “I’m sure Robin’ll be down soon. Want a drink or something?”

”Just some water please,” replied Strike.

As the young man went into the open plan kitchen, he shouted back a question.

”You’re Robin’s partner, aren’t you?”

Strike was initially confused by the query, but quickly answered, “Yeah.”

The young man came back with a glass of water and extended his hand to Strike.

”Great to meet you. Cormoran Strike isn’t it? I’ve read about you, in the news and stuff. I’m Nathan, by the way.”

”Hi Nathan. Pleased to meet you.”

Strike gulped from his water, just as Robin entered the room.

”Hi Cormoran.”

”Hi Robin.”

Nathan glanced between the two of them curiously before Robin said, “Come and see my room.”

Strike quickly finished his drink before following Robin out of the room, up the stairs and towards a bedroom facing the back of the house. As soon as they stepped inside, Robin closed the door firmly. A period of awkward silence followed when they both just looked at each other nervously.

“Well, this is my room.”

”Yeah,” answered Strike, vaguely registering the usual furniture of a bed, wardrobe, dressing table, stool and easy chair. All were adorned with pretty coverings, items of clothing or typical girly potions and bottles.

_Just do it. Just fucking do it. Do it, do it, DO IT!_

Strike then swiftly stepped up to Robin, stopping right before her. He could sense the slight change in her stance, in her breathing, her eyes widening in surprise although clearly full of affection for him. For him!

_Do it._

Strike met the gaze of those eyes as his left hand reached out to touch Robin’s face, sliding round into her hair and pulling her firmly towards him. He touched his lips to hers in a tentative kiss, soft and slightly open. He was immediately consumed. The feel of her, the smell of her, the first taste of her. He wanted more. He NEEDED more.

His lips moved over Robin’s, starting a delightful rhythm perfectly matched by her in return. Robin moaned as she succumbed to Strike’s touch and his probing and insistent kiss. She reached her arms around him, inside of his coat, longing to feel his body pressed up against hers.

The kiss continued for a long time, both Strike and Robin exploring each other eagerly. Mouths and bodies. Hands pulled each other closer and closer. Lips and tongues explored and tasted. Arms and legs and everything in between tried to merge together. Both were intensely aroused when Strike pulled back gently. He held Robin’s face as they both breathed heavily.

”I love you Robin. So much.”

He kissed Robin again, softly.

“You might have said the words first, but I’ve been waiting to say them for a long time. A long time.”

Some tears escaped from Robin’s eyes as she gazed lovingly at Strike.

”Why were you waiting?”

Strike shrugged. “I never thought you would feel the same. I hoped, but I never really believed it.”

”Well believe it Cormoran. Believe it.”

Robin reached up to lock lips with Strike again. Soon, they were engaged in a passionate kiss, hands and lips all over, clothing being removed.

”Don’t go,” pleaded Strike. “Tomorrow. Don’t go.”

”But....... I have to. It’s all booked with Naomi. I can’t let her down.”

”No. Of course not. No.” Strike sighed. “I just...... I just don’t want to let you go Robin.”

Robin smiled and planted a small kiss on Strike’s mouth.

”I don’t want to let go either. But.....”

”No, no. You must go.”

Robin then recognised a familiar look on Strike’s face. His thinking face, which appeared when analysing all the facts of a case.

”What are you thinking now detective?”

Strike caressed Robin’s cheek and looked deep into her eyes.

”Is there any chance I could......... stay? Here? Tonight?”

Robin shivered with desire. “But I haven’t packed yet.....”

Strike grinned. “Packing? Fuck that. Buy new stuff at the airport.”

Robin giggled. A giggle which was quickly silenced by Strike’s next kiss... hard.... bruising.... intense.... burning..... hot.


End file.
